


Special Chocolates (#23 Gold)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wife knows things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Chocolates (#23 Gold)

Byron never told her when a job went well. He also never told her when a job went bad. He just smiled that bright smile like he held sunshine on his tongue.

That’s not to say June didn’t know or couldn’t tell. He kept her separate from the cons to keep her safe but little things slipped through. Sometimes there was more housekeeping money, sometimes less.

Some days there would be harsh whispers with strangers or the police knocking on their door.

And some special days a box of chocolates would appear and the chocolate would be dusted with gold.


End file.
